For Whom The Bell Tolls
by KaraMeL
Summary: When Daniel is sent to prison, the SG-1 team must find a way to rescue him before it's too late.


  
  
  
  
  


"You have to be kidding me." Daniel mumbled as he was dragged away. Jack jogged next to him as the two humanoid males dragged Daniel away from where they had been only moments ago. Jack didn't look too happy himself and was yelling at the two males using very colorful language. The two males took no heed and continued their quest towards the looming building in the distance. Jack looked at Daniel and shrugged.   
"Shit! Would you people stop!" Jack looked ready to explode and the leader of the natives came running down, pulling at Jack's fatigues. Jack stopped and glared at the man.   
"I must insist you calm yourself or you will be forced to go to the prison with your friend." Jack seethed and Daniel found himself resuming his way down to the looming prison. Jack looked at Daniel then gave the elder man a snarl. Jack ran up ahead, briefly patting Daniel's shoulder.   
"Don't worry Danny-boy, I'll make sure that you get out." He stopped running and Daniel tossed him a helpless look before he was dragged away. Daniel looked at the two males who hadn't even paused and were continuing to drag him. Daniel looked at the top of the rise where he saw Teal'c and Sam join Jack at the top of the hill. Daniel wondered what had happened. First, they stepped through the gate, then the next thing he knew, he was being dragged to prison. Daniel didn't even have the slightest idea why. And alone? After Hadante he really didn't like prison, In fact he had never been in one, well on Earth any ways and he did not feel good about going into this one, alone. At the top of the hill, Daniel could still see Jack, his arms waving madly and gesturing in his direction. Behind Daniel the doors of the prison opened, the chains clanking against each other and Daniel smelt the awful stench of dead bodies and feces. As he turned around to face it he saw the vision of many bedraggled men and woman, their cheekbones protruding and their clothes rags looking at the would be prisoner. Daniel took one more frantic look at the hill before he was thrown into the prison and the doors closed, leaving him in the dark, smelly and musty prison.

"Okay, so you're telling me Daniel got arrested for WHAT?" Jack's face was almost bright red. Sam flinched and replied meekly.   
"For saying the ancient language. They said that that meant he was a Goa'uld and that all people who served or spoke the language were thrown into prison." Jack ran a hand through his hair and turned around. He spun on his heels pacing like a madman.   
"At least," he stated in a monotone voice, "They didn't throw him in prison for wearing glasses." The novelty of the joke was worn, and Jack's lack of enthusiasm was slightly off. He sighed and sat on the bed that had been provided for him. They had sent Teal'c back through the gate to tell Hammond about an hour ago. Jack wasn't expecting help to arrive any time soon. He blinked wearily and then squinted at the major, his hands now placed neatly in his lap.   
"Why weren't we arrested then?" Sam shrugged the light dancing reflecting off her hair, making a little halo of light crest the top of her head. She sighed and sat down beside him, her eyes almost as weary as his, maybe more.   
"They didn't say. They told us that the trial was tomorrow and that either we were to support him or be his counsel or they would chose for us." Sam lay back on the pillows, nothing like the ones on earth, but still soft and supple. She groaned quietly under her breath and closed her eyes. "How do we managed to get in these messes?" Jack shrugged, then realized that she couldn't see the gesture. He laughed softly to himself.   
"Just lucky I guess." Sam laughed, but her heart wasn't in it and Jack felt himself worrying about the archeologist, too many times, too often.

Daniel blinked as he managed to focus on the loose circle of thin men and women. They stared back, their eyes accusing and unwelcome. His mouth suddenly inexplicably dry, he reached down to get his glasses, only to pull back when a collective gasp rose from the crowd. Daniel turned, not fast enough. He found himself sprawled on the ground and he made another vain attempt for his glasses. A foot came out of nowhere and crushed his glasses. Daniel winced as the boot dug its heel into his palm. Little lances of fire ran through his arm and he almost yelled in pain out loud. There was a voice that accompanied the boot and it was masculine.   
"Puny human, what was your misdeed." The voice was guttural, unfamiliar to Daniel, but still frightening non-the less. Daniel managed to take his hand from under the man's or thing's boot. He cradled his fist to his stomach and looked up, his vision swam slightly and finally stabilized. He continued his gaze upwards, over the metallic clothing, bluish skin and finally the monstrous head. He recognized the creature, but to avoid the suspicion he asked the obvious.   
"Who are you?" The monster bent down, his claw-riddled hand clutching Daniel's chin. Daniel winced but kept still, the claws bit deep into his flesh and he could feel tiny streams of blood starting to roll down his neck. The thing leant back, taking Daniel with it and it grunted, raising Daniel until only his toes touched the floor.   
"I," he started as if it were an insult to hear the man ask such a question. "Am Unas, the first one." As one, the crowd dissipated and left Daniel and Unas alone in the middle of the room. Daniel swallowed and blinked quickly. This wasn't good.

The room was suddenly filled with a deep blue light as the Stargate activated. Major-General Hammond watched with barely contained impatience as the room filled with commandos and the iris was opened. The usual voice rang through the gate room, still able to be heard in the room above the control center. Hammond looked at his watch, expecting the usual radio message all SG teams relayed after twenty-four hours. Instead, an ebony figure stepped through the gate and it disengaged. It was Teal'c. Hammond raised his eyebrows and as Teal'c looked up he knew SG-1 was in trouble.

Daniel smiled and blinked quickly. He really wished he had taken up Jack's offer of self-defense lessons. He smiled quickly and looked up at the mountain of a man. He searched his brain quickly for any thing he could use to calm down the monster in front of him. If that wasn't bad enough, he was starting to run out of air. As his vision dimmed and spots began to dance in front of his eyes he did one thing that he knew would release him.   
"Unas kree." It was a gargled and choked attempt but brought a result to it any ways. Daniel found himself thrown roughly to the ground. A collective gasp ran through the crowd and as he looked up, Daniel knew he was in trouble.   
"You dare try and command the powerful Unas?" Daniel slowly levered himself into a sitting position. He refused to get on his knees for this beast. The blue tinged monster raised his head, addressing all those around him. "Ha! The Tau'ri seek to control the Unas?" Slowly, Daniel leveled himself higher, until he was finally upright on his own steam. He could feel the blood on his neck dry and harden on his skin. He imagined that he looked pretty stupid now. Alone, facing a monster that probably owned the place. Daniel looked at the crowd that circled the two in the shadows. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't taken this particular assignment.   
"No." There was a physical shudder as the crowd murmured at the word. He could identify a few phrases here and there, some saying that his intelligence exceeded his appearance. He wondered what that meant. Unas gathered himself up to his full height and looked at the crowds. He seemed to battle with a decision, then, as if deciding, he spun to the crowd who silenced immediately. He turned to Daniel and for a moment Daniel feared that his answer had brung on an unexpected result. A fate worse than death. The large creature growled ferally and yelled to the crowd.   
"There will be a fight tomorrow me against this pitiful human." The distaste in his voice was evident. Daniel blinked as the thing continued. "One of us will survive. One of us will not. Fate will decide who the winner shall be." The crowd parted as Unas strode away. Daniel looked at the crowd who's sudden silence scared him. He knelt down and picked up the remainder of his glasses. The horribly twisted frames and crushed lenses made him shiver. Daniel hoped that he wouldn't be the casualty tomorrow. He looked at the glasses again and dropped them. Striding through the crowd he didn't see the tiny hand picking up the bent frames and tucking them safely in its pocket.

Jack blinked and sat up. He didn't know what woke him, just that there was trouble and he felt it. Jack searched the open room with a practiced eye and looked around. His eyes fell on the still form of Sam's figure, her slow and steady breathing still audible even to him all the way across the room. Jack looked around again and chastised himself for being silly. He was too old to still believe in ghosts. Jack put his head down and closed his eyes. Silly superstitions... A hand came out from nowhere, grabbing his mouth and effectively silencing him. Jack kicked out, satisfied when he heard a slight grunt of pain. Jack managed to get another shot in when the hand released him. Jack spun, his arms up, ready to kill the man or person that had tried to silence him. Instead of the big harry man he supposed had almost overpowered him, he found himself facing a slight, almost fifteen year old girl. At first the girl looked frightened, but soon her fear turned to irritation as she rubbed her elbow. Jack narrowed his eyes. He was getting old.   
"What are you doing?" he hissed. He looked back at Carter who was snoring peacefully under her sheets. Jack rolled his eyes as she snorted to his remark.   
"What do you mean, 'what I'm doing here?' What are you doing here?" The girl hissed back at him. Jack straightened from the crouch that he had been in. Unconsciously, he found himself staring at her. She stared at him back and for the first time Jack noticed the tattoos that she sported, running from her hairline, all the way down he cheek, then neck where it disappeared. Apparently all the inhabitants of this world had the same tattoo. Jack finally lowered his gaze and squinted.   
"What?" She brushed herself off as well and proceeded to take wrappings off her shoulders and head. She almost looked Abadonian in her build and slight tinge to her skin which made Jack wonder if she was a descendant of Earth as well. She finally finished taking off the rags she had been sporting and put on a robe she had pulled out of nowhere. Jack looked around him, back at Carter who was still snoring, then back at the woman. Jack watched with growing interest as she let down her hair. Unlike the Abadonians, the people of this world had strawberry blond hair, with the slight tinge of their skin; they looked like they had just gotten off the beach. Finally the girl turned and looked at him.   
"Shouldn't you be with your friend?" The question caught him off guard and for a moment he stared stupidly at the girl. She looked down at Carter's sleeping form, then back at him. Obviously she didn't want Carter knowing about her. Instead of continuing the loophole conversation they had began, she reached over Carter's head and pressed a button. Behind Jack a door appeared with only a whoosh of displaced air. Jack stared at the door, then back at the girl. She strode past him and grabbed his lapels, dragging him along with her. Jack had barely enough time to voice a complaint before she and he disappeared through the door.

Jack drew in a deep breath as he found himself in the center of a beautiful garden. There were so many plants of colors he hadn't even bothered to classify. Plumes from ceiling high trees brushed his face and he smelled the air, so full of flowers and foreign objects. It was all so much and soon he found himself reeling. How this had been created he didn't know, all that he cared to know was what this place was. In the distance he heard the fall of water and separated fern like plants away from his view. Jack looked at the waterfall that fell down through the clearing, down and downwards to the ground that could have been more than thirty stories down. Jack noticed that there was at least ten levels going down, and he could see people of all sorts adorning railings that circled the precipice. Jack was so enthralled at the sight he almost forgot the nameless visitor that had rudely awaken him. She sensed his questions and grabbed his lapels again. Jack frowned slightly as he was pulled along. This was getting pretty old fast. They stopped at the mouth of a cave like area, Jack could hear the thunder of the waterfall on one side and as he stepped in he smelled the water as it spread through the air from it's wave that spewed downwards just outside the front side of the cave. The girl pulled him down, to the back of the cave and down to the benches that lined the wall. Jack could still hear the thunder of the waterfall but it was more muted.   
"Who are you?" Jack found his voice talking and was surprised when she actually answered him. After dragging him everywhere he didn't think she was one of the talkative types.   
"I'm Abby." She smiled briefly when he offered his hand. She raised hers above his and he looked at the hand above his. Obviously not all earth customs were used around this galaxy. He put his hand down and looked down at the deserted gardens.   
"Why all the secrecy? Why all this showing of secret gardens and places?" She shrugged.   
"Our rooms are ... in your words ... contaminated. They hold listening devices. No one's thoughts are protected. That is the price we pay for the garden. It is the life source for all Polyna." Jack shook his head. Now he was really confused.   
"What do you mean?" The girl looked at the shadows.   
"We live on the abundance of plant life. Each plant here represents a Polyna. Each drop of water gives life to the Polyna. Without the garden we are destroyed. We wilt like the flowers that we treasure so much. Years ago, when I was only a child, an evil alien came through the circle of standing water, bringing armies of dangerous serpents. He destroyed most of the garden and left my people for dead. With the seeds of our ancestors we managed to re-grow our young and replenish our supplies. We fear the day when the evil one will return and kill more of the Polyna." She looked around the silent cave where they were seated. "Ever since the evil man came, the Polyna built a house that stores evil. When your friend spoke the ancient language he condemned himself to stay in that prison." She fished something out of the pocket that she had been toying with restlessly. She brought out an object that glinted. She pressed it into Jack's hand and looked around her again. "Be aware. If you are taken to the prison you will never see the light of day again." With her final words she rose with a whisper of cloth and fingered her robe. "Go back to your quarters. You mustn't speak a word of our transgression to any of the other Polyna. You word would condemn me to death as well." Jack watched as she disappeared into the forest and he stared at the glinting object. At first he thought they were precious stones or some sort of jewelry. He opened his fist and looked at the twisted metal. They were Daniel's glasses.   
"No." Jack said and dropped the glasses. The remaining shards of glass from the glasses crashed to the ground and shattered, obscuring the beautiful peacefulness. As Jack raised his head to the waterfall, searching for any sign of Abby he fought in vain to keep the tears of horror at bay. He refused to believe that Daniel was dead, and right now, he was ready to believe anything that would keep hope alive in this death-laced paradise.

Sam snorted softly as Jack reentered the room. As he looked at her sleeping form he was struck with a sudden urge to talk to her, to tell her what happened, to say all he needed to say. He looked at her, innocence, just like Daniel's, almost on the outside, but not quiet. Daniel wore his badge of innocence on his sleeve. After three years the young man had proven himself a worthy adversary, intelligent, able to care and most of all able to become friends with every damned alien they stumbled on. Jack smiled briefly and sat down on his bed. The mattress creaked and groaned and with a snort Sam yawned.   
"Sir?" she said sleepily. Jack turned, glad that her back was still turned to him.   
"Nothing Carter. Go back to sleep. Sorry if I woke you." Sam didn't reply, another snore gave him a feasible answer. Jack smiled wanly. She could sleep through anything. Jack looked at the ceiling and he let himself sink back into the slightly uncomfortable mattress and he let himself close his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and he hoped that nothing would happen to the archeologist until then.

"So you're telling me..." Hammond trailed off and looked at the far window. The top rim of the Stargate could be seen over the metal casing of the bulletproof glass. After the incident with the trinium metal arrow, Hammond had really begun to appreciate the technology that was out there. He turned on his chair to face the impassive Jaffa and his forehead furrowed.   
"...That Daniel Jackson has been taken prisoner." Teal'c completed the sentence, making up for the sentence gap that had been created by Hammond. On occasion, Hammond noticed the man looking towards the Stargate as well, and he almost wished that SG-1 would come through, unscathed of course.   
"Was there any reason for his arrest, any clue why the people would toss him into prison... anything?" Teal'c shook his head and Hammond found himself looking at the ceiling above him. What that team could do to get themselves in trouble.   
"The inhabitants mentioned word about the ancient language." Teal'c helpfulness was a welcome relief in the sudden stillness of the room. At least that answered one of Hammond's questions. Hammond stood; his brightly polished bars glinting in the harsh light of the room hat existed twenty-eight stories underground. A few hundred knew about this facility, many of those hundreds worked under him, only thirty had the training to help in this current situation. Only twelve of those were currently on earth. Only four had the capability and willpower to do so. Hammond looked at the gate, the lights dimmed slightly, locking up for the night. Hammond knew that this facility never slept. Who knew if an injured team would come through, who knew if something would go awry. He blinked slowly and turned back to the Jaffa. He couldn't trust himself to make a decision that could either terminate a friendship with potential allies or to face loosing a brilliant young man.   
"I'll call the president. See what he says." The words laid heavily on his mind and he quietly left the briefing room, letting Teal'c stare silently and briefly at the Stargate. Hammond had a feeling that SG-1 was on their own. He knew Teal'c had felt that too. The only bad thing about that was, he reflected, there was nothing he could do about it.

Daniel stared sleepily at the wall in front of him. With a jerk he straightened. He couldn't afford to sleep. Not now. He was most vulnerable without friends and without any type of protection. He would probably find himself waking up stark naked. Shivering at the thought he continued his lonely vigil between a post and the sorry wall. It smelled awful here, probably one of the reasons that the corner had been empty in the first place. Daniel settled back again, his eyes taking in the startlingly thin figures and how their eyes seemed to follow his every move. It unnerved him to be here. At least he had had Jack, Sam and Teal'c in Hadante. Here, he had nobody. The story of his life. He shivered unconsciously this time. According to Unas he didn't have long to live. In such cases as these he really wished that he were back on Earth. Once again he reminded himself of Hadante and how he had felt on the brink of death while Sam and Jack had watched. He remembered the hazy thought of not being able to breath and how he hadn't even been able to cry out for help, to tell Jack to tell Sha're that he loved her. He wasn't even able to look at Sam who was trying her best to get towards him and the regret when he had actually figured out the address that would save them all. All this lost just because he had to save three lives needlessly being throw away. He slapped himself again. Not only was he rambling, he was falling asleep. Daniel blinked slightly. The memory he had just submerged himself into had given him one piece of crucial evidence. Now fully awake, Daniel straightened out his feet and he reached down into his boot. Unlatching the sheaf and pulling up the object, Daniel chastised himself for not remembering sooner. He held the small knife up to the light, a little bit of primal satisfaction coursing through his veins, something he hadn't felt since Tuplo's planet. He slid the knife in his boot again and looked around darkly. A little something Jack had told him once scrolled silently across his head... 'kill or be killed'. Daniel closed his eyes and a slight manic-induced smile played on his lips. As he sat against the wall in the deep dank prison he smiled wider, Jack's words from so long ago ringing through his head... 'kill or be killed...' 'kill or be killed....' 'kill or be killed....'

Jack tossed and turned. He could hear anguished screams coming from somewhere, they sounded like Daniel's but he wasn't there. Jack turned and he saw Daniel behind him, bloodless lips were completely white and he looked like he had seen a ghost. Jack smiled and walked towards his friend, only to see a small trickle of blood run down the side of his mouth and then Daniel dropped to his knees and keeled over. Jack looked down, Daniel was dead, there was no mistaking that. A large dagger or spear jutted out through his back and already blood had stained the edges of the dagger. Jack looked up to see...   
"Whoa!" Jack woke with a start and slapped the hand away from his shoulder where it had been vigorously shaking. The hand moved away and Jack looked around disoriented. Where was he? He finally focused on the figure in front of him and he rubbed his sleep weary eyes. He felt like crap.   
"Sam?" he yawned and the blur in front of him coalesced into a feminine figure. She looked unnaturally chipper and fresh and somehow he was annoyed at that. He wished he could look that good in the morning.   
"Good morning sir." Jack yawned in response. He really resented this morning business.   
"Any word?" The obvious question lay unanswered, like a physical barrier between them. Jack felt slightly uncomfortable and stretched deliberately. Sam shrugged and looked helpless.   
"I've been up for a while trying to talk to the natives. There was absolutely no one out there, like they all sleep at the same time or something. They didn't start waking up until five minutes ago." Jack continued to look impassive. Somehow he knew this had something to do with the flowers and how the people of this world depended on the fragile plants for life. Jack nodded and stood, feeling his muscles contract. Sam looked at the room and Jack noticed for the first time that the room was in no way personal. Was that talk with the Polyna girl Abby a dream? The name itself would imply an earth name... of course so did a lot of places in this galaxy. Jack motioned to Sam to get moving and he grabbed his jacket, the tell tale patch on the sleeve seemed to taunt at him. Opening the door, he was shocked at all the bustle and movement that was out in the tiny hall. Small children to adults scurried around with such haste and Jack wondered what was going on. Stopping a small child and raising him up to his level he looked the kid straight in the eyes.   
"What's going on?" The kid squirmed a bit and realizing the futility of the situation he shrugged. Jack had the odd feeling something big was going down.   
"The trial is commencing today." Jack stared at the child dumbly.   
"What?"   
"The trial. School has been canceled because of the trial. The glass eyed man will be sentenced today." Jack groaned and replaced the child into the bustling crowd. Not only was Daniel on trial for a crime against speaking an ancient language, he was also going to be the biggest thing since canned beans. Obviously these people had little or no forms of entertainment. Sam looked up at her superior officer, a thousand questions on her tongue but no words in which to form them.   
"What are we going to do?" Jack looked towards the heavens as if trying to extrapolate the answer from the ceiling itself.   
"I have no idea. No idea at all." He grabbed Carter's arm and the entered the traffic clogged hallway. The least they could do was to try and save their friend but Jack had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy... not with these people any ways.

Daniel shook off his weariness and stood; glad that the dank smell didn't follow him he cautiously peeked around the corner and sagged in relief. There was nobody that looked more threatening than a sneeze. As he looked towards the peaked ceiling he noticed the faint rays of light penetrating the deep darkness. With a slight smile he exited his little cove. Keeping an eye out for Unas and his scraggly followers. Satisfied that there wasn't a soul watching him he cautiously made his way over to the small fountain, directly underneath and in the slight shaft of light. Daniel edged over and cupped his hands, when he managed to get all the cold water pooled into his hand he splashed it over his face. It was surprisingly cool and refreshing and for a moment he let his mind wander. He wondered how Teal'c, Sam and Jack were doing. Hopefully they had managed to stay safe. Suddenly Daniel gasped as his head was cruelly jerked back. As his eyes watered with pain Daniel saw what he had feared the most. Unas's thugs. One of them jeered and drew a hand over his cheek.   
"Looky here! We've got ourselves a trespasser!" The other men laughed and jeered him on. Daniel tried to jerk his head back, refusing to notice the burn at the end of his throat.   
"Leave me alone." Daniel choked out. The man looked at him and smiled a strange smile. One that made shivers course through his body.   
"I don't think he's had enough!" The other men laughed and suddenly Daniel found himself in the fountain, his head completely submerged and Daniel kicked weakly. He hadn't even been able to take in a breath. Daniel tried to jerk his head back but the larger man had held a death grip on it. Daniel found that his breath was completely depleting and he tried not to let the precious air escape. The man lifted his head and Daniel gasped. It was a short relief and he found his face pressed to the bottom of the fountain again. Daniel kicked, this time catching the man's shin. He found himself free again and he gasped as his head cleared the water. He staggered and collapsed heavily at the pool and looked into the dark orbs of madness itself. Daniel coughed and the man threw a punch. To weak to move Daniel allowed the man to take his share before all he could do was slump by the edge and allow everything to go on. He felt as if a pressure was being released and suddenly the bonds that tied him to earth were disintegrated. Daniel was just about to succumb to the inky darkness before a loud voice boomed out of nowhere.   
"Kale stop!" Daniel finally found himself released and he stared at the peaked rook once again, his thoughts turned inwards. He lay there for a minute before a shadow made him squint. The combined attack of light and water made his vision swim and Daniel closed his eyes drowsily.   
"Get up." A harsh voice and a nudge in his rib area made him stir and for a moment he envisioned Jack waking him up after an all nighter. It certainly felt like it. Daniel groaned and managed to hitch his battered body up and stopped when he was in a kneeling position to the boots that belonged to the voice.   
"I won't be wasting my time with the likes of you. Get up or I'll have the guards personally haul you out." Daniel winced slightly and he rolled to his feet. He staggered as his knee twisted underneath him and he felt a twinge in the bone. Not good. Not good at all. The man made a disgusted noise and called to someone. Daniel stared unresponsively at the floor until he felt his arm pulled and he mumbled something under his breath. Thankfully the man didn't hear him and Daniel found himself going towards the daylight. The harsh brightness almost blinded him and he blinked rapidly.   
"Where am I going?" He asked dumbly. The man who supported him grunted softly and it was the man who had nudged him that answered him.   
"You are being sentenced. Don't worry, you'll be able to see your friends in the prison again." That was exactly what Daniel was worried about. At least he had this time to recuperate and hopefully see his real friends again...

Sam watched as the Colonel paced angrily down and up the hallway. It was nearly over an hour since they had been put in this hallway. The Polyna leader had promised them at least a fifteen-minute conference alone with Daniel. Sam hoped he was alright. What she had heard the people in the hallways saying, she was pretty doubtful that Daniel would be in one piece. The knob of the door lowered and Jack stopped pacing. The door swung open and a very tired looking, limping, bruised Daniel Jackson entered. He looked ready to collapse and Jack moved to support him.   
"Daniel!" Sam couldn't help the exclamation and Daniel looked wearily at her. Sam almost recoiled at the sight of Daniel's purple-blue molted faced. There were five marks in his neck and what looked like streaked blood. Daniel took a step towards her before he crumpled completely. Sam heard herself cry out again and reach for the younger man. She knelt beside him; happy to see he was still conscious.   
"Hey Daniel." Jack even surprised Sam with his iron willed strength and passion. Daniel blinked and finally focused on their faces.   
"Hey." He smiled briefly. Jack shook his head and instructed Daniel to lean on Sam.   
"What happened?" Sam stroked Daniel's forehead as Jack rolled up Daniel's pant's cuffs. Sam breathed in deeply and blinked at the sight of the horribly bruised leg. It was a wonder Daniel managed to stagger into the room on his own willpower at all.   
"I apparently..." Daniel coughed and Sam winced. Jack caught the motion and gave her a reassuring look. "*ahem* I have a death threat on me by means of one mad alien, which we have a certain familiarity with." Jack narrowed his eyes.   
"Cut the crap," Daniel looked at him. Jack shrugged. "I mean who is it. Don't give me the usual tech-no-babble." Daniel nodded wearily and Sam put her hand against his forehead. He was slightly warm, nothing too serious.   
"Unas." Jack's face contorted and he directed his gaze downwards as he proceeded to take out some gauze from his backpack. As he wrapped Daniel's knee he continued asking questions.   
"Did he do this to you?" Daniel shook his head, wincing As Jack jerked the bandage too tightly.   
"No. It was his thugs." Jack nodded. He looked at Sam and to the door.   
"Great. Okay Danny-boy. We've got a date with an executioner. Sam looked confused and at that moment the door opened, revealing the man who had helped Daniel in and the Polyna leader. Jack looked back at her and she wondered if she was supposed to take that as a sign or something. Jack put Daniel's arm around his neck and helped him hobble out of the room. The leader looked sorrowful and for a millisecond she thought that he gave her an anguished look. Sam looked at the empty hall and followed her two teammates out the door.

They were greeted with a roar of approval and Daniel heard Jack mutter under his breath something about bored pilgrims. Daniel winced as he was jerked out of Jack's supportive embrace and into a kneeling position on the stone dais in front of at least a dozen Polyna representatives. The ages varied and Daniel wondered about how these people chose their leaders. The one at the head of the table, or rather podium in front of him spoke first. Daniel found it very hard to concentrate on the flowing words that he identified as late Greek, maybe an ancient deviation of Latin and maybe Italian. Finally he stopped and stared squarely at Daniel. Although he was feeling slightly nauseous he met the man squarely in the eyes.   
"You," he stared with an elaborate sweep of his hand, staring at all the people assembled, "are charged with speaking the forbidden language." He opened his mouth to speak more before but before he could Jack spoke up from the back.   
"Uh, excuse me..." Jack trailed off slightly when the man sent him a withering look. "Uh... okay, any ways, I would like to object."   
"For what is the objection placed at." Jack raised his eyebrows and turned to Sam who shrugged.   
"Well," Jack started, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. If Daniel hadn't been in pain he probably would've strangled Jack himself. This was after all his trial. "You can't prove that he spoke it." Jack looked satisfied. Carter rolled her eyes and the crowd murmured.   
"We have witnesses. I myself heard him speak." The crowd's murmuring increased ten fold. Jack looked enraged. He started to say something before Sam covered his mouth and spoke harshly to him. Jack sullenly shut his mouth and sat down.   
"We retract the statement. Please continue." Sam sat down and the room was silenced as the elderly man raised his hands. Daniel took most of the weight off of his injured leg by leaning on the wooden bar in front of him. The leader cleared his throat and continued.   
"Then if there are no other objections," The man glared at Jack, "Then I pronounce you guilty and condemn you to a week in the prison." The crowd roared with approval and Daniel found himself hoisted up by two burly men. Daniel threw a panicked look in Jack's direction and finally, before the men were able to drag him he yelled to the elder.   
"Wait!" The crowd silence and Daniel wrenched himself away from the two men. He looked franticly at his two team members as they joined his side.   
"What do you wish to say?" Daniel's mouth gaped open... what did he have to say...?   
"For one, this wasn't a fair trial. The second thing is that I don't exactly relish the idea of going back there." Jack threw Daniel a look and the elder looked at the group.   
"I have deemed your punishment. One week is less than a usual offender would receive. Because you are newcomers I have decided to be lenient. You will go now." The elders dissipated and this time Daniel was roughly hoisted and he momentarily lost sight of Jack and Sam as the crowd surrounded him, chanting something about 'those who are evil are those who shall be purged.' Daniel almost yelled as his knee was twisted and he was dragged out. He looked at the sun that had raised high overhead. The crowd followed him and Daniel finally saw Sam and Jack, arguing with the elder. They pointed in his direction and as Daniel finally lost sight of them he was dragged back to the prison that would probably be his death unless he got out of there, fast.

"Shit." Sam looked at him but he paid no heed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Sam closed her eyes and leaned back.   
"I have to agree with you on one thing sir...." Jack looked up from twiddling his thumbs.   
"Shit?" Sam opened her eyes and frowned, her brow creasing with the movement. Under her scrutiny Jack finally backed down and shrugged.   
"No, I mean the thing you said about rescuing Daniel a couple minutes ago." Sam closed her eyes and sank further in the armchair of the leader's waiting room.   
"Yeah, well I thought about that. I thought we'd first wait for Teal'c. I've been wondering if he's been rounding up the troops or something. We shouldn't do anything rash... well yet any ways." Jack sighed deeply and Sam found herself pitying the man. He and Daniel were the closest of friends, a bond that would probably never fray. She pinched the bridge of her nose, an unconscious habit that she had picked up from Daniel. She stopped self-consciously.   
"Did you notice how scared Daniel looked about going there. I didn't think that Daniel was too worried about Unas. I don't think the kid will be able to stand up for himself... literally...   
I mean, did you see what those bastards did to his knee? He'll be useless on his feet." Sam looked at his and for a minute she though she saw something emerge in Jack's eyes.   
"Colonel..." she started off threateningly. Jack grinned guilelessly.   
"What?"   
"That look. You're going to do something foolish. I know it." Jack shrugged and Sam narrowed her eyes.   
"Okay," Jack sighed. "Here me out before you reprimand me. I met this woman." Sam's eyes raised. Jack narrowed his. "I don't know what she does for a living around here but she gave me these." He fished in his pocket and brought out Daniel's crushed glasses. "Okay Captain, here's one for you. How can she have gotten those unless..." He trailed off.   
"...Unless she either works there or something else." Jack nodded.   
"Brilliant. I going in." Sam was nodding; not really listening until the words sunk in.   
"Whoa, no, no, no. Your worried about him getting in Danger and you're planning to go in there?" Jack shrugged.   
"With weaponry of course. What's a little arsenal against a half-crazed Goa'uld?" Sam covered her eyes and admitted defeat. Once Jack had his mind set on something he didn't give up, besides he was her C.O. and there wasn't a friggen thing that she could do to stop him. Jack's eyes were already glazed over with thoughts of going into possible combat and Sam waved her hand in the direction.   
"Go ahead. Be careful. I try and hold the fort until Teal'c comes back." Jack nodded and sprung to his feet. Waving a cheerful goodbye Sam couldn't help and wonder if she would see either of them ever again... Alive any way.

Daniel grunted as he was thrown into the prison. He winced and rubbed his sore behind. What he wouldn't do for a bath right about now. The walls glimmered slightly and Daniel found himself wondering what kind of material the walls were composed of. Of course they had to be stronger than titanium. He thought wryly of the huge Unas that had towered over him. To keep a thing of that size and sheer weight would take an element like trinium. Daniel blinked. He wasted time like this a lot. Of all things, he needed to hide, to find cover. If anything, he needed a fairy godmother. Daniel managed to limp into a dark corner, trying to blend into the silent darkness that had settled on the prison. An ominous growling made the hair on his neck stand on end. Unas. Daniel tried to shrink further into the darkness, exceeding in only bumping into a slumbering creature. Daniel yelped and a large hand pushed him into the center of the prison, lit up with a glow that came from the slight hole in the ceiling above.   
"Crap." Daniel watched as the gigantic monster slipped out of the shadows. Suddenly Daniel felt queasy. He was supposed to fight this... this... thing? Daniel swallowed nervously and he raised his head – still bearing bruises from the assault that morning – to look at the monster straight in the eye. If ever so, the thing looked huge. Not only did Daniel have the unpleasant thing in his face, he also noted that the Unas reeked. Terribly. Daniel held his breath and stood on watery legs as they suddenly rebelled. Unas circled him and as if a ghost was in the room, Daniel head a few comforting words, picked out of the air and they were all to familiar from Daniel's boxing sessions with Jack.   
"Come on kid! Keep your eye on your opponent. Turn your back, and you're as good as dead!" Daniel blinked and spun on his heels, following Unas's movements around his body. Daniel swallowed as he got an up-close and personal look at the slime that dripped from the thing's mouth and he found himself wondering about the dead Unas that they had left on Cimmeria. The only time he had seen it was when it was dead, or rather near death. Personally it didn't look more frightening than a dog. But of course, after Jack's vivid details of fights and endless bullets deposited into the being's body, Daniel had grown a new appreciation for the beast that had been an experimental host to the Goa'uld.   
"Human..." The thing started off with a growl and it lisped his classification with a certain drawl. Daniel found it altogether more dis-appealing and revolting. The Unas smiled ferally at the look that Daniel gave him. The spit or slime increased and Daniel swallowed, his lashes fluttering in time with his heart. Unas seemed to enjoy this heightened sense of fear and it moved closed. Daniel swallowed his fear. He hadn't endured endless courses on self-defense and military tactics to crumble in front of a monster from halfway across the universe, no way. He straightened and the Unas stopped. Daniel was aware of the collective gasp through the crowd that spread like wildfire. Obviously when a prisoner that dared to mess with Unas usually took either a run for it or was killed on the spot. This had to be a good thing... sort of. Daniel shifted, feeling the twinge of pain that radiated from his knee. It really hurt now. He hated this weakness right now. Here he was, on a god-forsaken planet, across the galaxy and the first thing that he thought of in a full-fledged confrontation with one of the most dangerous creatures on his list and he was thinking about pain. Daniel blinked. That was all Unas needed. He lunged; the spit that Daniel had been so acutely aware of was splattering over the floor. Soon his blood would join that slime. Daniel felt really dispassionate at that moment. Not only did he stare at the advancing creature like an idiot; he didn't even feel like moving. Life was definitely not on his side today. Daniel watched the creature come closer and closer. Daniel still didn't move. Finally when the creature was almost on him, Daniel dropped, sticking his uninjured foot outwards. With a howl of dejection, Unas tripped and fell to the ground. Instead of the onrush on human bodies that Daniel expected, the crowd backed into the shadows, their gasps and lines of communications mixing as one. Daniel stood from his crouch. Wearily searching the blue and wrinkled face of his opponent. Oddly, the man didn't advance as quickly as before. Instead, the monster sunk into the shadows. Daniel had a distinct feeling this wasn't over. Daniel smiled and for the first time almost all of the people that had surrounded him only seconds below could see the evil glint in the archeologist's eyes. Somewhere, in the back of the prison, Daniel heard a bone chilling howl and it shook him up more than he cared to admit. He stretched, the light encircling his body like a halo, and Daniel retreated into darkness, finding his refuge and once again preparing for a long night.

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose and squished his body deeper into the shadows. He was getting pretty tired of waiting... 'SLAM' Jack jumped when a door opened and slammed. Scurrying into the silent darkness to the night, Jack could see a small figure racing out and into the inky night. Jack frowned.   
"She certainly doesn't care about making noise." He thought out-loud and He picked up the bundle he had gotten to hide all the things he was hoping to bring with him. Jack picked up his face as he realized that the person was gaining speed. Obviously this person knew he was onto her. Jack quickened his pace, wincing as his breath hitched and his side twinged with pain. This was the kind of thing he was getting too old for. Jack neared the rise of the hill and he stopped. He had lost her.   
"Why are you following me?" Then soft question from near his right made him inhale and swing around. He hadn't even heard her come up...   
"Uh... Well, to be honest with you, I was hoping you could do me a favor." The girl laughed, a trilly and vibrant sound that shimmered like the Aurora borealis that he had had the good fortune to see on some cold nights on the road, coming from the Cheyenne Mountain complex.   
"You want help... From me?" She laughed again, this time a harsh sound that almost hurt his ears. Abby looked embarrassed. She tossed her head, her hair shimmering in the moonlight. Odd, it seemed both her melodious voice and hair made a perfect combination.   
"I need to get into the prison." She looked sharply around her and then at him.   
"Don't be a fool," she blinked, "I don't go there for the hell of it." Jack smiled slightly.   
"You think I want to?" She smiled shyly; Her eyes focused on a far off point that he couldn't see.   
"I suppose not O'Neill." Jack narrowed his eyes. He had never told the woman his name. She noticed the look and rolled her eyes. "The council was right. You are a very suspicious race." She shook her head and took a piece of cloth from a bag that she had been carrying. She wrapped it around her head like a turban and looked at him.   
"What?" Jack asked sarcastically. When Abby looked at him he shrugged.   
"You need a disguise." She reached into bag and brought out a long robe.   
"Thanks." He said without meaning it. The rag he had been given smelled weird and needed a good wash.   
"If the smell bothers you now, you will hate the method in which we enter the prison." She graced him with a smile and with a finger to her lips she motioned him into the forest. Jack looked at his surroundings and followed her. Abby led him through a maze of trees before stopping beside an old redwood that had seen better days. Abby looked around and pressed her palm to an impression that had been barely visible in the darkness.   
"Corrosive." She said under her breath.   
"What?" Jack blinked as the trunk vanished and was replaced by a door. Abby swept her hands down into an elaborate show of courtesy.   
"After you." Jack smiled weakly and looked into the open doorway. He looked back at her.   
"You cannot be serious. This thing is endless." Where there was supposed to be a floor, there was a large hole. Jack stuck his head back in "... I can't do this..."   
"Isn't that too bad." Jack had barely enough time to let out a protest before he was shoved through the hole and into the dank, bottomless pit.

Sam paced around the narrow confines of the room. It had been no less than an hour ago that the Colonel had left. Unlike all the other times, the Colonel hadn't been dragged in kicking and screaming, insisting that he needed to be out of the hellhole he had been placed in. Sam found herself feeling uneasy and apprehensive. It wasn't like any civilization she had ever encountered... well, actually, they had encountered. Sam finally went to the door, and in a bout of frustration she hit the keypad. Suddenly the door whooshed open. Sam jumped backwards into a defensive posture and stood when there was nobody outside. Odd. Sam had half expected the same bustle that had also permatrated the hall in the morning. Instead, the halls were dark and quiet. Sam narrowed her eyes, this was defiantly odd. Sam felt defenseless without any weapons or armor. Sam thought about that. They had automatically assumed that the culture they had stumbled upon was advanced and possessed weapons of mass destruction. There had been no weapons at the sentencing, they had used bodily force to drag Daniel off, and the gate wasn't guarded... just manned. Sam looked at each door. Dark, no evidence of light. It seemed like the planet that they had gone to and the Goa'uld were experimenting... what was it called... That's right... Argos. Everybody was asleep. Sam also noticed the lack of plants or living decoration. Usually worlds controlled by the Goa'uld or had been controlled by the Goa'uld used plants as ornamental things. Here, the walls were white and bare, unlike anything they had encountered before. Sam looked at every doorway, searching for any sign of life... even better... the leader. At least he could tell her something... or stick his cronies on her. Whichever came first. She stopped at a door. Light streamed from the crack where she assumed had to do with some function of this facility. Sam raised an eyebrow at the panel. Oh well. Repeating the same thing she had done to the panel in her room, Sam pressed her fist against the panel. The door opened diagonally and Sam found herself in a beautifully decorated room. There were artifacts that she recognized and some that she didn't. From Daniel's little speeches and constant ragging telling Sam that she should study this and look at that, she recognized the Aztec cups, Greek jars, Egyptian sculptures and what looked like two Goa'uld devices. The hand device and the healing device. Sam looked around the room, puzzled when she found it empty. Interesting. Sam reached out to get the hand device, when a wooded cane came out of nowhere and hit her on the wrist. Sam scowled and looked at the person who had hit her.   
"Hey! What's your problem?" Sam shot a glance in his direction.   
"Excuse me?" She didn't mean to be sarcastic. She had obviously been around Jack O'Neill for a little longer than she had thought to be.   
"Are you deaf? You youngin's. Well, I'll tell you. In my days I didn't go tromping off into rooms. Do you know how much trouble you can get into?" Sam decided to play along. It was a little easier than explaining where she had come from and what she was after.   
"Well? Out with it." Sam looked up, startled.   
"Hmm?" the man looked pointedly at her and for the first time she felt conscious about the green fatigues and equipment belt that she wore. She seemed very out of place in this facility.   
"I mean, what's with the get up?" He shook his head. "Kids these days and fashions." Sam shrugged. She had absolutely no idea what the man was talking about. Instead of saying anything further, the man jerked his head and indicated that she should follow him.   
"Uh... where are we going?" Sam managed to ask before the elderly man reached out and pressed a panel, well hidden. The man looked surprised as if he had never heard such a stupid question.   
"What do you mean 'where are we going'? You are a part of the night crew aren't you?" Sam shrugged.   
"No." The man grunted. The wall in front of them imploded into tiny shards and Sam stood stock still, expecting the shards to hit her. Instead, they folded inwards and created a doorway. The elderly man stepped through and Sam followed.   
"Oh my..." Sam stared upwards. In the core of the city, or as it seemed, there was a huge, at least twenty story structure. Sam say the plants and vines that grew downward, the thousands of trees and in the middle, a beautiful waterfall, folded into itself and spiraled to the bottom of the cavern or whatever this place... rather haven this was. Sam smiled and smelled the flowers. Each were distinct and gave off wonderful aromas. Sam made a move to pick a lovely bloom when suddenly the older man hit her again.   
"Do not touch the flowers girl." Sam raised an eyebrow. Wonderful. She was a girl now.   
"I'll have you know..."   
"Nothing. I'll have you know nothing girl. You aren't to touch the plants. They are us. What planet did you come from." Sam shrugged.   
"Uh, Earth..." The man looked sharply at her.   
"You mean to tell me that you are not of this planet?" The man shook his head. Touching a lovely bloom, he picked up a can from the ground and went to a little alcove underneath the waterfall. There was a little pool that gathered water from the waterfall as the spray collected. Sam wandered to the back of the cave, stopping as her shoes stepped on a brittle substance. She went to her knees and picked up shards of glass. She held them up to the light and found them to be compressed. They were obviously Daniel's. There was no other substance around here that looked compressed. Maybe Jack wasn't lying about the Abby girl. Sam stood up again, following the man who had shuffled back to the plant. The man spread the water and whispered a few comforting words to the withering plant. Sam looked at the beautiful paradise.   
"No I'm not." Sam answered the man's question, almost forgetting that he had asked it prior to he getting up from expecting the glass. The man looked up.   
"Then why are you here?" Sam shrugged.   
"We're explorers. We explore the galaxy." The elderly man shook his head sadly.   
"If I were you I would stop. When I was around your looks," - Sam raised an eyebrow at that - "I wanted to travel. We found the circle and unburied it. We were not mindful of the stories our elders had told us about the evil rulers and all the misery the circle had given us." The old man smiled wanly at Sam and shuffled back to his house. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was following before he continued. "Myself and my friends pressed buttons, just for fun. We had been experimenting one day when we pressed a sequence that we had found on an ancient tablet that had been left in a near-by tree. One of my friends went through. Needless to say, he never returned. We started to fear the circle. One day, visitors came through the gate. They were similarly dressed to the men in the tales. They killed many people before they realized our life force resided in these plants." He waved vaguely at the flowers and vines. "They destroyed most of the plants. Only a few of us survived. Since then, we have become a large species. Just recently younger people, like you, opened the circle." The man shook his head. "The day you came through, the circle was supposed to be buried. Until this is resolved we will not be able to bury the circle; therefore we are venerable to invasion by the evil men. " The man sighed as he reached the final leg of the journey and went inside his house. Sam followed him, her scientific curiosity getting the better of her. Sam stared at the artifacts for a minute.   
"How did you get these?" The man shook his head softly.   
"That was the price I was paid so that I could be loyal to the evil men." The elderly man picked up the healing device. "You see, I was blended once. I know you were as well. I was gifted long ago with the ability to see into people. The evil men thought that to be a wonderful aide in their battles. I was taken by the people called Tok'ra and given leave of my evil captor." Sam felt her eyes well up in sympathy. She knew where he was coming from.   
"How did you end up here?" The man sighed.   
"The Tok'ra helped me find my world. If it were not for them, I would have surly not been able to come home." Sam didn't move as she absolved this new information. The elderly man came foreword and gave her the healing device, then shuffled to the shelf and retrieved the hand device. He gave that to her as well.   
"You will need these." The elderly man then left and the door returned to its normal shape. Sam looked at the now empty room. At least it was more help then the Colonel had given her. Sam took one look at the priceless artifacts, a price not worth paying. Sam collected herself and left.

Jack finally came to a halting stop in the middle of a tiny room. He stood and with a small screech, Abby crashed into him as he tried to dive away. Jack fell flat on his face, wincing as Abby landed on top of him. Jack coughed as the dust arose and he levered himself up on his knees.   
"Thanks a lot. You could have at least told me you were going to shove me down a huge slide. I would have been a little move understanding." Jack winced slightly and rubbed his backside. Wonderful, not only had they been taken to OZ, there wasn't any sign of the yellow brick road. Abby brushed off her disguise and motioned to Jack.   
"Come this way." Jack shrugged. This was an awful waste of time. They should have gone through the front door. Abby stopped at a certain spot, and once again she said something. Jack strained to listen, but it was spoken too softly. Jack watched Abby put her hands into two depressions and winced as a low grinding erupted from the wall. Slowly, a large rock removed itself and Abby jumped nimbly aside as it crashed to the ground. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at the yawning darkness that extended into the cavern that Abby had uncovered.   
"Interesting trick. Mind telling me how you can do that?" Abby looked at him. Jack shrugged. Kids these days, no respect for adults. Abby crawled into the hole. Jack took one look and yelled at her disappearing figure. "Hey! Isn't there something you can do about the dark?" Jack heard a shuffle then a bang as something was tossed in his direction. Jack picked up the shiny object. His lighter. "Wonderful," Jack said.

Daniel shifted as the pain in his knee started up again. How he wished that he had some aspirin. He shifted again. The stench here was unbearable. Giving Up, Daniel hopped to his feet, well, actually, more accurately, foot. Wincing as he did so, Daniel determined that he would not be using his knee any day soon. He hopped along the wall, grimacing as the movement jarred the tight bandage that Jack had wrapped up with the gentleness of a boar. Daniel smiled at the though. How he really missed the three of them, Jack, Sam and Teal'c. Daniel stopped. He wanted a drink, but now he felt like passing. There, in the stillness, Daniel could see the outline of a huge hunkering figure. Something told him it wasn't any cover girl. Daniel hated being right. Unas sauntered out of the shadows, a fair amount of think drool still running down the side of his mouth. Daniel cringed as the thing spoke.   
"Hear me," There came a loud chatter from the darkness. Daniel wondered if anybody had been asleep at all. Daniel came to attention to listen to the creature. Already, he knew full well what the monster wanted.   
"I want to congratulate the human that had humiliated me today. I would also like to invite him for another match, or would he be to frightened?" Daniel felt a type of anger boil through his blood. Something he had identified long ago as primal rage. Something that had been buried when the anti-histamines had returned his body to normal. Something that had almost killed everyone. Daniel tried to stay back, but as Unas would have called it, his human pride did him no good.   
"I accept your challenge." The prisoners around him gasped collectively. "But on one condition." Unas growled in the back of his throat and made a gesture the let Daniel continue. "I want you to leave every prisoner alone. I don't want you to ever bother another person, human or not, again." Unas smiled, the goo still dripping from his fangs. Daniel looked darkly to the shadows, aware of one face after another. He wanted them to understand what was a stake here. He was hoping that they would be able to overthrow the Unas, and he hoped that along with his overthrow, the Unas would finally not strike fear into the hearts of people that didn't deserve to be afraid. Daniel smiled slightly, remembering when they had been on the demon planet. He hadn't been afraid of that Unas, and he certainly wasn't afraid of this one.   
"Then it is settled. A battle to the death, tomorrow at dawn." Daniel nodded. Unas stomped away and Daniel watched as little children and adults alike scurried out of the way. There wasn't going to be anymore fear. That was at least one thing he could do for Sha're.

Jack wedged himself through the last hall. They seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Of course, Abby had no problems; her lanky frame was thinner and a little less wider than O'Neill's. Jack gasped fitfully as he struggled to catch up with her. How the hell did she manage to continue doing this ever day, ever week, every month of the year? She must have been either really motivated or really stupid to take a job like this. Jack finally came to a halt and watched as his lighter started to splutter. Of course, Jack thought sourly to himself, as soon as he quit smoking and had a lighter, it would run out. Wonderful. Where was alien technology when he needed it? Up ahead, Abby sighed.   
"I would have told you long ago, but I thought it would be interesting to see how you would fair with that little thing. Abby crawled back and took the lighter. She raised it to the ceiling and touched what looked like a torch. Soon, the lights flared from one flare to another, a strange light festival that seemed to go onwards. The lights flared up and up until Jack could see the row of lights extending through miles of tunnel. Then Jack realized it was a reflection. Both and front of the tunnel had mirrors. Which meant... which meant everything was screwed. Jack groaned.   
"Oye." Abby looked back at him.   
"Oh, you intrepid explorers. All it ever is for you is excitement. Never is there any work. My, I wonder how you ever lasted." Jack looked offended.   
"What do you mean? I'm one of the people on my team that does the most work. I'm insulted." Abby stopped for a minute.   
"I see. Have you by any chance ever done anything in your life that ever resulted into anything?" Jack stopped as well, sitting on his butt. He smiled fondly, remembering Sara, then Charlie. His throat started to choke up on that one. Them he thought about Daniel.   
"Yeah. I gave the geek a chance." Jack smiled mysteriously and Abby stared at him.   
"I am unfamiliar with the term 'geek'." Jack smiled again, this time tightly.   
"Daniel. He's a geek."   
"Oh, I see, so then the woman would also be a geek?" Jack laughed.   
"No, the term 'geek' refers to a person who tends not to have fin and that would rather read a book then watch a game of hockey or baseball." Abby looked confused.   
"I see. What are these terms, Hockey and...   
"...baseball? They are the best things. I'll have to show you how to play as soon as we get Danny-boy and get out. It's a lot of fun." Abby stared at him. The flickering lights gave her pale complexion a whitish glow. Jack shivered. She looked so much like a person he had know...   
"Let's go." Jack dwelled no longer and Abby continued. She must have felt something from him, something that held a certain urgency in it. Jack knew that this was no weird Deja vu, this was something all too sinister. Something big was going to happen, and frankly, he knew Daniel had something to do with it.

Daniel leant fitfully in the corner of the space he had been in. Two hours of night left. Two hours in which he would think only about these people, their lives, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, his right to fight for what he stood up for, the evil that had leeched every single good thing in this universe. Then there was Sha're, he silky hair framed by the soft candle light, her lips gentle and smooth, her eyes the color of the rich brown sky that darkened as the day on Abydos grew still. He was torturing himself. Why left Unas have all the fun? Daniel blinked wearily. No sleep came to him in this deep alien place, no eyes stared at him with a killing intent, he could feel comfortable, if the damn smell would just go away. Yet, in this mist and quiet darkness Daniel could hear the quiet breathing of every soul, collective breathing, an art in it's own way. Daniel smiled as he heard the quiet tunes of a mother's voice calming her child to sleep.   
Forever and ever will the mountain wind blow   
To and fro, to and fro.   
From darkness to light, will we shine,   
Until the holy hand divine,   
Will let us free, will give us strength for yet another day,   
To see and feel, to want and wish, to breathe another breath...   
Daniel listened to the haunting tune, his eyes prickling. This was definitely a good reason to fight, to die. If there was any reason at all to fight, freedom was the best. Daniel blinked slowly, looking at the purplish sky that dotted the shafts above. The shine of thousands of stars made him wonder in which one lay Sha're, her oval face lax in sleep and her eyes closed. Daniel wondered and then turned to the dungeon which had just condemned him. He would be damned if he would let that monster terrorize these people any further. Outside of the prison, The sky turned beautiful colors and night became day.

Sam stepped daintily through the light deprived halls, she could already see the beginnings of light start to seep throughout the walls, their bright interiors forming grotesque shadows. Sam wondered to what the elderly man had told her. If the light was the only thing that was supposed to wake these people from their 'sleep.' If that were the case, she had less than a half-hour to clear out. She had had no word from the Colonel, she couldn't reach him over the radio, so she assumed he was either out of range or he had his radio turned off. Sam was hoping that he wasn't any other option... like dead. Sam shivered minutely to herself and continued to forge her way out of the massive structure. Sam looked at the two bulges in her pockets. The healing device and the weapon device. She couldn't help but not have them. She didn't want to use either. Humph, she mused to herself. If you want peace, prepare for war. With that thought, she came to the giant doors and pulled them open, her face smiling at the familiar touch of the sun's light on her heat starved cheeks. Sam walked out onto the large dais and stepped into the fertile garden, trying to get to her friends and colleagues.

General Hammond stared from the briefing room, as the Stargate billowed open, its unstable vortex splashing back into a serene pool. The General watched as Teal'c and SG-2 walked up the ramp, each disappearing with the same speed of light into the dark oblivion. There was no salvation in this constant bitter war against the enemy, there was never anything more than a sour struggle for power in this world, the same realization General George Hammond had come to realize when the Former First Prime and his Master: Apophis, first appeared. There was never good and evil. Evil always existed, Good had to be created. As the Stargate shut down, The general hoped that they would rescue Daniel Jackson, and further more, get him back in one piece. The General sighed, he could relinquish his waiting period, in his office, writing and finishing the mountain of paperwork that this facility had to offer. The stillness was unnerving, as it was when any one of his people was in trouble. It was a shame that Daniel Jackson was usually the cause of this worry.

Daniel stared at the wall ahead of him. It was day. Like an echo, it started, the steady stomping of the two gigantic feet, as the huge hulking body approached him. Daniel looked at the surrounding people, children with hopeful looks on their faces, adults giving him sympathetic looks, smaller children wailing in terror as the Unas approached. Obviously, the Unas was a large chunk of the fear generated in this society. That had to stop. Daniel could feel the tension in the room, it was unnerving to think in such an atmosphere. Daniel frantically tried to wrack his brain for anything that he had learned from those numerous and useless training lessons Jack had made him take. He shot a peculiar expression at the ceiling, remembering one of the lines Jack had constantly drilled into him, but he always forgot. Until now. Let the energy of the kill flow through you, let it be your advantage, not your disadvantage. Jack had ended off the lesson, by flipping the archeologist on his back and then hitting the showers. Too exhausted to move, Daniel had lain there. IT had been hopeless, insurmountable. Unfortunately this was more so. Daniel redirected his attention back to Unas. At least the monster would probably kill him off quickly, that would be a little better than dying in pure agony. Daniel winced slightly as the pain in his knee bothered him slightly. The pressure bandage Jack had put on it helped his balance and gave him a little more security that he wouldn't collapse any time soon... After thinking about his last thought, Daniel closed his eyes. The Unas would probably be a little more agile than Daniel would give him credit for. Suddenly, the man who was apparently going to start them off looked at Daniel, then at Unas.   
"This fight is for the death." He said. Daniel felt a shiver of cold fear run through his veins.   
"There will be one victor. No more." Unas said gravely, the starter man looked at Daniel, and not trusting his voice, Daniel nodded his acceptance. The man raised a hand... the fight to the death started.

Jack winced and rubbed his sore behind as the slide deposited quite roughly on the hard packed dirt floor. He was really starting to wonder if this tunnel would ever end, Abby looked back at him.   
"We are almost there O'Neill." She felt around the edges of a wall, her small, delicate fingers tracing over smooth rock to a little imprint. She placed her palm on the stone and it began to flare, Jack raised an eye brow, and watched as layer after layer of dirt fell away, a maze of roots replacing the drab dirt. Now, the only problem was getting through the tangle of roots. Abby smiled as if sensing his thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly in concentration, and as if magic, the roots lifted, revealing a passage through to the prison. Abby smiled and hopped into the hole, crawling through the maze. Jack shrugged and followed her, his ears still accustom to the silence perked slightly, he heard something, cheering, screaming thumps. Fearing the worst Jack hissed through his teeth, trying to get Abby to hurry up.   
"Do not worry," She chided in her soft accent. "Patience is a virtue." Jack closed his eyes. There was that quote again. Hen had heard it millions of times from teachers, parent, even friends. That was the point, his friend was in danger and she was moving along like a slug. Finally the tunnel came to an opening and Jack could see the sunlight. Ow. That hurt his eyes, all the time under ground had made the concept of real light as churlish as a child's Christmas list. Bad example. Finally, Abby disappeared from view, jumping down from the hole. Jack followed suit, finding the surrounding area deserted and quiet. The noise although, was coming from the direction of the main area. Jack hid in the slight shadows, his movements controlled and precise.   
"You will die for your insolence human!" Jack remembered that voice. The one that nightmares were even afraid of. Jack winced and peered into the dim arena, the sunlight steaming on two figures in the center. One he could identify. Unas. He remembered Daniel telling him about the monster. Any ways, the real surprise came from the other figure. At first Jack thought he was too lithe to be Daniel, but it was. Dodging and weaving every one of the blows, Jack found that he was congratulating himself on a job well done teaching Daniel the art of self-defense. Now, only if they had gotten to the fighting part. Jack watched as Daniel once again evaded the monster, it's hulking mass provided a bit of a stopper on the creature's movements. Maybe the creature wasn't always as formidable as the legends told. Jack watched as Daniel evaded yet another blow. Jack cold see that the monster was tiring. Daniel, on the other hand, looked like he was having fun, except for the small amount of blood that was trickling down his nose. Jack wasn't surprised. Obviously Daniel hadn't been able to evade all of the punches. Instead of helping his friend, he watched for a minute as the Unas tried once again to take a swipe at Daniel. Jack was about to step closer into the crowd when suddenly the smell of burning something assaulted his nose. Then all hell broke loose.

The door started to turn red and Sam could feel heat as the hot waves radiated from the surface as the metal-based door melted. It stank horribly, but if this was the only way. Within wall, Sam could hear shouts and cheers. Obviously she had come at a 'good' time. Sam winced as flecks of molten metal flecked off the door, landing and destroying the grass. Sam watched the metal lock melt and melt, and finally she began to see the last bit of metal melt. Sam closed her eyes and intensified her thought flow towards the golden hand device on her wrist. The gem in the center glowed eerily and the light flashed. Finally, with a groan of metal, The door gave. Sam nimbly jumped aside as the metal door swung open, the tired and gore covered faces of hundreds of prisoners looked up, their eyes gaunt with exhaustion and misery. Sam took one look at the center of the ring where she saw Daniel at a heap at the Unas's feet. Unas looked up and narrowed his eyes at the daylight. A formality in a place such as this. With that single look, the creature raised itself on its haunches and let out a tremendous howl of fury. Sam couldn't decide whether it was one of fury of its game being ruined by the unexpected visitor at the sudden light that had blinded it. Whatever it was, Daniel took it. He lashed out, his feet connecting solidly with the beast's upper torso and jaw. With a howl of pain this time, the Unas lurched backwards, grappling around him for any sort of arsenal to fend off his human attacker. Daniel threw himself back onto his feet, Sam was surprised that he was moving so fast, by the hopeless expressions on the people's faces, Sam had thought Daniel was dead already. Her attention shifted to where Daniel had just lashed out, his feet hooking underneath the Unas' and effectively dropping the beast. The creature lashed out, this time catching Daniel's foot, his bad one, and dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Daniel groaned slightly and Sam started to push her way through the crowd. The adults and children looked at her, their eyes watching and their mouths moving. Finally her slow progress ground to a halt.   
"No, they whispered. "He must complete the challenge set before him. Only then are we truly free." Sam watched helplessly, restrained, as the Unas grumbled and got to his feet, rising to his full height. Daniel didn't stand a chance. Instead of reacting in fear or terror in their predicament, the people began to sway and their voices met, forming words of ancient origins.   
There is always hope, there is always peace,   
For every life taken, a new one exists   
Freedom is a cherished value   
Let the fate decide our plight, for we are the lost ones   
Sam felt her worries diminish, the haunting tunes of the last verse made her eyes water with a very human emotion. These people couldn't fight, their only crimes were those of speech and entrapment by the same force that had destroyed their civilization. They wouldn't leave either. They were bonded by hope, and only hope would let them free. As if they had sensed her change of mind, they relaxed their relentless grip and continued their haunting tune. Sam searched the crowd, looking for any sign of the Colonel. Finally, there, also held, he was. Sam threw a glance in his direction, his eyes never wavered off of Daniel. Sam redirected her focus on the battle. Daniel was up on his feet, the last hit had got him bad and he was now limping. Sam felt the grip on her arm tighten, as if the prison dwellers didn't want to give her a chance to save Daniel's life. She couldn't. Not for Daniel could she violate the very thing he valued most. Peace. She instead forced herself to watch, as Daniel rolled in the dirt, his body tumbling as he ducked another viscous blow. Sam's eyes started to water and as she looked up at the peaked ceiling she did one thing. The only thing she could so. She called out.   
"Daniel..." She hesitated slightly as one of the gaunt eyed people looked at her, and she continued to yell. "Daniel. We're here, we believe in you..." Sam watched as Daniel swiveled in the direction of the voice and smiled briefly as the blond woman came into view.   
"Daniel watch out!" This one didn't come from Sam, this one came from the struggling person on his right. Jack. Figures. Daniel ducked and he could feel the air as it whistled past his head. Daniel then scooted backwards and under the Unas. Sam watched as for one terrified moment, thought the creature was going to pick up Daniel and throw him. Instead, the Unas dropped Daniel and howled in pain. Sam squinted and saw the buried hilt of a Standard SGC boot knife. Jack yelled something, but all Sam saw was the downwards slash as Unas' arm raised for a final attack. Obviously the Unas wasn't going to die without a fight. Sam watched in horror and did what came naturally, she tore her hand from the male prisoners grip and stumbled foreword, her hand poised and already she felt her mind grow in turmoil. She closed her eyes and a blast of pure energy shot out, engulfing the Unas as his would be victim. The Unas crumpled, just missing Daniel who was released from the creature's grasp. Instead of sounds of joy, misery, or even anger, there a stunned silence. All Carter could hear was the steady thumping of her heart beating against her chest. She pushed through the crowd, intent on finding Daniel. Dead or alive. Sam reached him before Jack. She turned him over and she held her breath, wiping the dirt off his cheek. She put a hand under his jaw, searching for a pulse, and sighed when she found it.   
"Argh!" Daniel sat upright, his eyes searching wildly around the surrounding area. He winced and brought a hand to the back of his head.   
"Ouch. You didn't have to shoot me too." Daniel looked beyond Sam at the creature that lay in a heap, blood oozing out of the wound that was surrounded by the knife. Daniel smiled slightly in Jack's direction and then reached over. For a minute, Sam was afraid he was going to collapse, but he levered himself onto one knee, and grabbed the hilt of the knife, jerking it away from the dead corpse of the Unas. Jack winced slightly and Daniel shoved the knife back into his boot. Raising a questioning glanced at Sam and Jack, he took their hands and levered himself upwards. Sam winced as his arm hit something metal. She took it out and stared at the gray/red device. The healing device. Sam looked at the device, suddenly glad that she hadn't needed it as the old man had prophesied. She looked at the Unas and tossed it onto his still figure. Thank god for small miracles. Apparently satisfied, she looked at the door and her mouth opened in surprise, there, framed by the remains of the metal door, lined up, ready for combat, was Teal'c and SG-2. She threw a glance at Jack and Daniel and they started off, Daniel limping in the middle of them. Sam smiled and she watched as the prisoners finally cheered. They were free. They ran out into the darkness, Jack could see Abby among them. She embraced one of the younger males and Jack had a fair idea who he was. As they limped out, the last thing the empty prison heard was Daniel's question.   
"So? Do you think I learned anything from those self defense lessons Jack?" Jack laughed and the three teammates left.   
  


KaraMeL   
  


Yeah, I bet you're all asking what the hell is wrong with me... well, to tell you the truth, I really was busy, and You'll probably have another story soon! It's almost Christmas!   
  
  
  


EMAIL ME   
[][1]   
[back][2]

   [1]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com
   [2]: fanfic.htm



End file.
